Alaric
Alaric ("Al"/"En") is the knew head admin, creater and webmaster of the Modern Day Alchemist forums. She portrays herself as the main protagonist in the Fullmetal Alchemist series "Edward Elric" as in real life she has recieved many comments that she resembles his appearance. She calls herself the "Pwnage Meister" for jokes. Personality By nature, Alaric is a kind person who seems to love helping out those on her forums, referring to her members as her "Awesome members", "Kick-ass members" or something along the lines of it. Loving anime by nature, she tends to obsess over small things and despite the fact she doesn't really want to, she is quite strict about the amount members write/etc on the forums. Having a short temper, Alaric will tend to snap at people if they don't do as they're told or just get plain stubborn and most likely cruel when she has to do more than she wants. As stated several times, Alaric seems to hate typing in the "Revised" heading; but in fact she hates typing the "Approved" one too as she tends to be against coding of any form. Its "boring". Alaric also tends to be quiet the humourous person too. She loves sketching almost as much as she loves staying home from school and her forum. She's a very hyperactive person as well as manic, this is shown by her sudden site updates, plot twists and constant character reconstructions she is known to preform frequently. The things she hates most are being disturbed in reality, religious fanatics, gay-haters and school; she loves sketching, writing, yaoi/yuri and her forum above all else. Appearance Alaric has short, choppy blue-black died hair that seems to stick naturally in the front giving her a flick that high resembles Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist. It's commented by many of those who know her that she resembles the character a lot ("Even my mum said it! And she doesn't even watch FMA!") in both appearance and personality. Her skin is a deathly white and she has a small build, usually coming up to the shoulders of others her age. She tends to wear lose, baggy t-shirts and long pants as she refuses to wear skirts/dresses because of their feminine appearance. She, ironically, coplays Edward Elric as well, finding his personality fun to slip into and it's "A good excuse to shout at people". History Alaric (not her real name) was born on Feb 8, 1995 as a large child. She was also born a week late and her mother was in labor for 3 days straight as a result. At four months old she had spoke -more like breathed out- her first word "Mum" shocking everyone. As a baby, people used to think she looked a year or so above her age, as she wasn't usually cooed over by other moths because of her older appearance. Not much is really known between ages 0-6 other than the traumatic experience she had where her younger sister crapped in the bath and she almost climbed up the wall to get away from it. Reyne was born three years after Alaric, on January 21. At age 6 they lived in a sydney side suburb when their father and mother split up, and divorced. Alaric herself didn't really care, hell, she was all for it, as her sister seemed upset about it. Also at this age she gained her fear of spiders, where the dreaded thing chased her around the yard and nearly up the screen door before her mother killed it. Their mother created a large waterall in that house's front yard and was a big creative person with grand art skills, this later became Alaric's artistic inspiration. After the split up, Alaric and her family moved to Tasmania where they stayed for a few years. Here Alaric has her first kiss, saw her first dead person, had someone murdered on their street and became hospital-worthy ill for the first time. It was her fault for dancing in the rain anyway. When they moved back to NSW, Alaric was 8 and it was around this time she began to be 'stunted' in height compared to others. When living in a more low-class town in the more Newcastle than Sydney district at about age 9, their family was robbed, more death went on around them (neighbours) and the likes. She wasn't very popular in school but was still a cheerful kid at home. In her second home in that town a snake lived in her back yard, and her mother built her and Reyne a big cubbyhouse out of sticks. It was awesome. After that they moved again when some crazy guy tried stalking their mother and had to move a couple of weeks after into their father's house for refuge. After a year or so there, they moved out into a house in the same place; Alaric had hell in school. Her true hate for the places started here. At the middle of 5th Grade they finally moved to their home in the Blue Moutains where Alaric lives now. Life here got better after entering High School and she became the freakish artistic gay eccentric she is now! Trivia *Alaric's real name is a male's name, and her middle name is unisex. "Jalon" and "Dee" *"Jalon" means "calm"; according to her friends, this is a very incorrect synopsis, but she is calm when alone. *She hates food and humans needs and the likes... but will do anything to get her hands on some Japanese Lemonade or Tempura Ramen. *She loves anime and yaoi/yuri, calling herself a "Yaoitard". She will still refuse to admit being a fangirl though. *Alaric loves the word "PWN" for unknown reasons. *Her characters so far on MDA V2 are 'Endavi Diederich' and 'Kirimi Riley' Category:Staff